Of Love, Youth, and Graduation
by Loud Mucker Complex
Summary: Hetalia HSAU. Seri ini menceritakan tiga kisah yang umum terjadi ketika seseorang berada di jenjang pendidikan SMA. Kisah pertama tentang cinta, kisah kedua tentang masa muda, dan cerita ketiga tentang kelulusan. Bagaimana tiap pasangan menghadapi masalah mereka masing-masing? RusPrus, USUK, dan SpaMano.


**Of Love, Youth, and Graduation **

**Title: **Of Love, Youth, and Graduation

**Author: **Loud Mucker Complex

**Chapter: **1/3

**Rating/Genre: **T/high school AU, friendship, romance, comedy

**Fandom(s): **Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings: **Not much kalo ga ngitung ke-OOC-an yang muncul, yaoi, ciuman, dan beberapa kegajean di sana-sini

**Character(s): **Banyak! Hampir semua yang muncul di anime

**Pairing(s): **RusPrus, USUK, Spamano (tiga pairing utama), KorChu, Franada, AusHun, GerIta, DeNor, SuFin, Giripan, dll~

**Comments: **Ah, tiba-tiba kepikiran ini :3

**Summary: **_Seri ini menceritakan tiga kisah yang umum terjadi ketika seseorang berada di jenjang pendidikan SMA. Kisah pertama tentang cinta, kisah kedua tentang masa muda, dan cerita ketiga tentang kelulusan. Bagaimana tiap pasangan menghadapi masalah mereka masing-masing?_

Holy Disclaimer:

I APPARENTLY OWN **NOTHING BUT THE****STORY**

_This is just a __**fiction**__; __I do not own __**anything else**__**.**__** The fandoms belong to **__**their**__** creator**__**s**__**, **__I'm just using the characters and add a litte bit (or a lot) of gayness.____I__ really have no idea if there's a fic titled this anywhere else. This story has __**nothing**__ related to real life. _

**Sedikit Keterangan:**

**Siswa/siswi yang lulus: **Ivan, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Arthur, Yao, Mathias (Denmark), Roderich, Elizaveta, Katyusha (Ukraine), Norge (Norway), Berwald, Tino, Sadiq, Maxime (Netherlands), Bima (Indonesia), Kyle (Scotland), Juan (Cuba)

**Siswa/siswi kelas 2:** Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Lovino, Heracles, Yong Soo, Alfred, Matthew, Natalia, Vash, Toris, Feliks, Eduard, Ragnar (Iceland), Sophie (Belgium)

**Siswa/siswi kelas 1:** Peter, Lili (Liechtenstein), Raivis, Chelles (Seychelles)

**==On With the Story==**

**Of Love**, Youth, and Graduation 

**One:**High School Romance

By **Gilbert Beillschmidt**

"Geh! Kenapa harus ada ujian akhir?" Gilbert, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengeluh sambil manyun-manyun. Francis dan Antonio yang duduk di samping kanan-kirinya hanya menghela nafas, menghiraukan pertanyaan retoris dari teman mereka itu.

"Saya ingatkan lagi, ujian akhir tinggal dua bulan! Saya berharap kalian semua mempersiapkan diri..."

Bima yang duduk di belakang trio gila itu bergumam, "Kayaknya ceramah guru ini gitu terus, ya, Max?"

"Iya," Maxime mengangguk, masih dengan wajah 'aku-tidak-tertarik-pada-apapun' miliknya yang terkenal itu.

"Tapi bukankah asyik? Kita sebentar lagi akan berkuliah, _da?_" Ivan yang duduk memisahkan Bima dan Maxime nimbrung, menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan sambil tersenyum memerhatikan Gilbert di depannya.

"Memang kenapa kalau kuliah?" tanya Bima, menjorokkan tubuhnya ke arah cowok berambut pirang pasir itu tanpa sadar Maxime meremas pensilnya karena sebal (atau cemburu?).

"Aku bisa tinggal bersama Gilbert dan *piiip*..." kalau di komik, di sekitar Ivan sudah muncul bunga-bunga dan ia tampak seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, meskipun perkataannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya.

Bima dan Maxime cuma memandangi cowok Rusia itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Ya, seperti biasa, cerita ini pun berlokasi di Hetalia International High School and Dormitory, tempat di mana siswa-siswi dari berbagai belahan dunia bersekolah. Dan kali ini, kita telah sampai di penghujung tahun ajaran. Bagi murid-murid kelas tiga, sebentar lagi mereka akan dihadapkan dengan ujian akhir yang tentu saja membutuhkan persiapan. Hari-hari santai mereka telah lama digantikan dengan jadwal padat yang diisi dengan berbagai tambahan pelajaran. Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, karena semua orang tahu bahwa ujian akhir bukanlah hal main-main.

**-Beberapa Minggu yang Lalu-**

Poster bertuliskan 'FINAL EXAM: 23rd MARCH 20xx. LET'S GRADUATE TOGETHER!' yang ditempelkan di buletin sekolah dan ruang-ruang kelas tiga rupanya mempunyai pengaruh yang cukup besar.

_Bad Friends Trio_ yang terkenal begitu santai dan tidak pedulian sudah mulai tampak 'tenang' dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan dan mengurangi jadwal pacaran mereka (bagi yang punya). Elizaveta sudah berusaha mengurangi waktunya di depan laptop atau menguntit Heracles dan Kiku yang pacaran ditemani kucing, dan Yao juga sudah jarang terlihat 'berdagang' di lorong-lorong kelas bersama Yong Soo yang terus bilang bahwa semua dagangannya dibuat di Korea. Tidak perlu kita membahas murid rajin macam Arthur, Katyusha, dan Roderich, atau Berwald dan Tino yang bisa di bilang cukup normal jika kalian tidak memikirkan betapa mereka kelihatan seperti sepasang suami-istri dengan tiga anak. Kyle, ia sudah mulai membawa buku catatan bersama kotak rokoknya ke atap, dan Sadiq lebih memilih mengerjakan latihan soal daripada berusaha membuat Kiku dan Heracles putus. Mathias, Norge, Bima, dan Maxime, kalian tanya? Diam-diam mereka berempat sering belajar bersama. Memang komposisi yang aneh, tapi bukankah manusia selalu kehilangan akal ketika merasa gawat?

Sebenarnya Gilbert sendiri tahu bahwa ia tidak bodoh, ia hanya malas. Sama halnya dengan Antonio dan Francis. Lagipula sejak awal ia tidak akan diterima di Heta High kalau ia tidak pintar. Jika Gilbert mau, ia bisa saja menduduki salah satu tempat di peringkat sepuluh besar sekolah. Jika Gilbert mau, ia bisa saja menggantikan posisi Arthur sebagai ketua OSIS dan memimpin rapat-rapat penting. Jika Gilbert mau, ia bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk bersikap lebih jujur dan terbuka pada Ivan, pacar barunya.

Gilbert sendiri belum percaya dengan status barunya. Bukannya ia belum pernah pacaran (makhluk se-_awesome_ dirinya tidak mungkin selugu itu!), bukannya Gilbert belum pernah berciuman di lorong sepi seperti yang Francis dan Matthew sering lakukan, atau bergandengan tangan ketika istirahat seperti Antonio dan Lovino. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya Gilbert berpacaran dengan orang yang bisa kapan saja bilang bahwa ia mencintai cowok berambut perak itu seperti mengucapkan selamat pagi. Ini pertama kalinya Gilbert berpacaran dengan cowok yang terkenal bisa mengeluarkan awan hitam di sekitar kepalanya dan membuat adik-adik kelasnya gemetar hebat. Ini juga pertama kalinya Gilbert berpacaran dengan seseorang yang bilang bahwa ia telah lama memerhatikannya, mengamati gerak-geriknya, dan mengetahui hobinya hanya dengan memandanginya dari jauh. Mengerikan, ya? Pacar Gilbert ini terdengar seperti _stalker_. Namun Ivan Braginski tidak terima jika orang-orang menyebutnya _stalker _saja. Semua orang harus menyebutnya 'Ivan Braginski, _Stalker_ Gilbert Beillschmidt yang Sangat Mencintainya' kalau tidak ingin dicekik dan mati muda.

Jadi ketika suatu malam—lima hari sebelum Natal—Gilbert menemukan secarik kertas di lokernya yang mengatakan bahwa seorang Ivan Braginski ingin bicara dengannya di Rumah Kaca Selatan pukul delapan tepat, ia pun pergi karena murni penasaran. Ia hanya sebatas tahu Braginski, cowok besar yang selalu memakai syal tidak peduli betapa panas cuaca hari itu. Gilbert tidak pernah berbicara padanya, tidak pernah sekelompok dengannya jika mengerjakan tugas, dan tidak pernah bertemu pandang dengannya selama lebih dari tiga detik. Namun, sembari Gilbert mendorong pintu kaca yang bagian bawahnya membeku untuk masuk ke tempat tujuan, ia baru menyadari bahwa Ivan selalu ada di sekitarnya. Hampir di mana pun Gilbert berada: ruang musik, kantin, toko buku dekat sekolah, kelas. Samar-samar Gilbert bisa mengingat sosoknya yang mencolok duduk atau berdiri agak jauh darinya. Dan ia selalu bisa merasakan tatapan seseorang di punggungnya.

Segera setelah cowok albino itu membuat suara berderit dengan membuka pintu, sosok besar yang duduk di antara pot-pot bunga lavender menoleh ke arahnya. "Ah, kau datang, Gilbert," kata Ivan lega, lebih seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gilbert tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi ekspresi Ivan yang kelewat senang itu. Ia belum pernah disambut dengan senyum yang seperti itu. Selama ini yang ia ingat ketika seseorang menyambutnya hanyalah wajah sebal Ludwig yang telah dibuatnya menunggu, senyum konyol Antonio, atau kedipan super-bikin-merinding Francis. Jadi cowok itu cuma mengangkat bahu sambil mendekat. "Aku baca suratmu. Serius deh, kenapa kau tidak langsung saja bilang padaku?"

Mata Gilbert melebar kaget ketika Ivan, secara sangat tidak terduga, jadi merah padam wajahnya. "Ah, itu... kau tampak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu, ujian akhir dan sebagainya."

"_Seriously, dude. What are you blushing like a virgin for?_" adalah sesuatu yang Gilbert akan katakan sambil berpikir bahwa orang di depannya ini sangat menyedihkan dan membuang waktu. Tapi entah kenapa melihat Ivan Braginski yang bertubuh super jangkung mengkisut malu seperti ini membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Mengatakan kalimat sarkastik itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa seperti marah pada anak-anak karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Sisi arogannya sesaat muncul. Ia berpikir bahwa sudah sepantasnya Ivan bereaksi seperti itu di depannya yang _awesome_ karena... karena apa?

"Aku... aku menyukaimu," kata Ivan dengan mantap meskipun Gilbert masih melihat sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. Ivan juga menatap langsung ke matanya dengan berani.

Gilbert sangat tidak memprediksi sebuah pernyataan cinta di sebuah rumah kaca. Kenyataan itu lebih mengejutkan daripada kenyataan bahwa yang baru saja melakukannya adalah sesama cowok, karena entah bagaimana Gilbert punya _mindset_ permanen tentang 'dirinya yang terlalu _awesome_ sampai laki-laki pun tak bisa menolaknya'. "Tentu saja. Semua orang menyukai diriku yang begitu luar biasa ini. Siapa sih yang tidak?"

Ivan mengernyit sedikit, kemudian ia bangkit ketika Gilbert berpikir betapa bunga lavender sangat _matching_ dengan mata cowok itu. "Maksudku... aku mencintaimu. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu," katanya sambil mendekat.

Ah, karena itu. Karena itulah Ivan jadi sangat _out of character_ beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia tersipu seperti gadis desa. Karena... karena Ivan mencintai Gilbert. "Um... oke," Gilbert mengerjap bingung, tak yakin dengan semuanya. Apa ia harus percaya? Apa ia harus menolaknya? Apa dengan itu berarti Ivan ingin pacaran dengannya?

"Memang ini mendadak... jadi kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," Ivan berhenti sekitar satu setengah meter di depan Gilbert dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket merahnya.

"Kau nembak, nih?" Gilbert nyengir, berusaha menutupi keterkejutan dan kebingungannya.

Kerutan di dahi Ivan bertambah dalam. "_Da_, tentu saja."

"Kapan kau mau aku menjawabnya?" Gilbert bertanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di dalam saku jaket.

"Kalau bisa sebelum Natal. Saat Natal juga tidak masalah," Ivan bergerak dari posisinya dan tampak seperti hendak pergi.

"Hmm... jadi kau mau pakai jawabanku sebagai hadiah Natal?" Gilbert nyengir lagi, menyipitkan mata-mata merahnya ke Ivan yang tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, motifku terbongkar, _da_?" Ivan terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu di mana bisa menemukanku kalau kau sudah punya jawaban."

"Kau bercanda? Kau kan ada hampir di semua kelasku. Lagipula bukan hal yang sulit bagi diriku yang _awesome_ menemukanmu," Gilbert berusaha tampak tersinggung.

Ivan membiarkan senyumnya melebar sedikit. "Mau jalan bersama ke asrama?"

Sisa malam itu Gilbert habiskan dengan meng-_update_ blog pribadinya, mempublikasikan kegiatannya hari itu. Jemari kurusnya sempat berhenti mengetik sebentar karena ia tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus cerita tentang Ivan. Ia terjebak antara... yah, sedikit malu dan bangga karena ada yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menulis 'Oh ya, hari ini seseorang memintaku menjawab pernyataan cintanya ketika Natal. Kita lihat saja nanti!' di akhir _entry_-nya. Ia kemudian menutup laptopnya sambil menghela nafas. Ketika berbaring mencoba untuk tidur, Gilbert teringat tentang bagaimana Ivan berjalan di sampingnya tadi. Mereka tidak bicara, dan Gilbert memutuskan untuk tidak menganggap Ivan sebagai orang yang tak pantas dapat perhatiannya.

Keesokan paginya Gilbert menemukan dirinya pada kondisi normal—dibangunkan oleh Ludwig yang entah datang dari mana, sarapan bersama dua sahabatnya, dan mengikuti kelas. Sampai pada istirahat pertama, cowok itu kedatangan 'tamu' yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Entah bagaimana Gilbert sudah punya firasat Elizaveta akan mendatanginya setelah kejadian kemarin. Satu pelajaran penting yang didapat Gilbert adalah bahwa kemampuan cewek menyebarkan gosip tidak boleh dianggap remeh.

"Beillschmidt! Kudengar kau ditembak adiknya Kat?" Elizaveta, tanpa basa-basi, langsung memekik girang segera setelah ia berdiri di depan meja Gilbert.

"_Ja_. Hal biasa," cowok itu mengangkat bahu, menaikkan alisnya dengan gaya sombong. Ia bahkan tidak menanyakan dari mana cewek brutal itu tahu. Tapi ia bersyukur Ivan sedang ke toilet sekarang.

"Jadi kau pacaran dengannya sekarang?" tanya Elizaveta lagi, sedikit melompat-lompat.

"Belum," jawab Gilbert, kemudian terdiam sebentar. Sebelum ia bisa memikirkan ulang pilihan katanya, Elizaveta sudah memotong.

"Belum? Berarti kau akan?" cewek berambut cokelat muda itu menggebrak meja saking penasarannya. Gilbert sedikit merasa kasihan pada meja yang mungkin sebentar lagi terbelah jadi dua itu.

"Kita lihat saja," jawab Gilbert, bingung sendiri karena entah bagaimana kata 'belum' itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya dengan tegas.

Elizaveta mengeluarkan suara seperti ibu-ibu yang kecapekan mengurus lima anaknya. "Gilbert, aku tahu kau ini bodoh, tapi kenapa kau tidak langsung saja terima dia? Apa jangan-jangan penglihatanmu makin buruk? Ivan itu sangat tampan, _menawan!_ Ia bahkan tidak menumbuhkan rambut wajah seperti si cabul Francis ataupun Juan atau Sadiq. Apa yang kurang? "

"Aku tidak bodoh dan mataku baik-baik saja! Asal kau tahu ya, aku punya sedikit trauma karena terakhir kali aku pacaran, aku pernah dipukul dengan wajan. Tolong salahkan mantanku yang satu itu atas jawaban tidak pastiku," Gilbert memainkan pensil lucu yang diambilnya dari tempat pensil Katyusha pagi tadi.

Elizaveta cemberut. "Jadi ini bakal jadi salahku kalau jumlah pasangan gay di Heta High tidak bertambah? Braginski tidak punya senjata wajan. Kalau tidak salah dia pakainya... kran air?"

"Kau bisa putus dengan Roderich dan membiarkannya pacaran dengan siapa itu, cowok Swiss yang punya adik cewek? Aku tahu dulu mereka pernah jadi sangat gay waktu SMP," dengan acuh Gilbert berdiri, mulai merasakan perutnya protes minta makan.

Gilbert sudah tidak mendengarkan celoteh Elizaveta tentang bagaimana "Aku amat ingin melihat Roderich mencium cowok lain tapi sayangnya aku tidak rela," dan berjalan menuju kelas sebelah untuk menjemput Francis dan Antonio. Seingatnya ini hari Rabu. Berarti hari ini jadwalnya _the Bad Friends Trio_ makan bersama selain hari Jumat. Hari Senin, Selasa, dan Kamis dua temannya itu akan makan bersama pacar-pacar mereka, dan biasanya kalau sudah begitu Gilbert akan ke atap untuk mengganggu adiknya dan Feliciano, atau meminta sosis goreng milik Kiku hanya untuk membuat Heracles tampak lucu ketika ia berusaha marah dan cemburu.

Ketika Gilbert melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan tempat kelas terakhir Francis, ia bisa lihat rambut keemasan temannya itu tapi tidak ada Antonio. Sebagai gantinya, ada Matthew yang tampak agak tidak nyaman karena Francis tengah mencoba merayunya di depan kelas.

"Ooh, Gilbert, _mon ami_!" Francis berseru ketika ia menyadari kehadiran temannya itu dan merangkul Matthew sebelum menghampirinya di ambang pintu. "Maaf, sepertinya kali ini _moi _harus makan siang bersama _mon petit Matthieu~_"

"Hai, Gil. Uh... Francis, aku ke kantin duluan," Matthew masih tampak tidak nyaman. Gilbert tahu kenapa ketika ia melihat tangan Francis yang hendak menggerayangi tubuh bagian belakang Matthew yang malang.

"Kau harus berhenti melecehkannya di depan umum seperti itu, Franny," Gilbert tertawa setelah Matthew agak jauh dan berbalik untuk berjalan.

"Kelihatannya saja begitu, tapi sebenarnya _Matthieu_ sangat suka _public affection__,_" Francis mengumumkan dengan kedipan matanya, merangkul Gilbert sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada jarak yang terlalu dekat.

"_Ja, ja._ Aku percaya. Ayo ke kantin," cowok albino itu melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Francis dan mendorongnya ke kantin sekolah.

Di kantin yang tak pernah sepi, Gilbert mengantre sambil bersenandung santai sampai ia sadar siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Oh. Natalia Arlovskaya. Ini tidak berarti baik melihat bagaimana caranya memelototi Gilbert. Cowok albino itu yakin tatapan tak senangnya itu ada hubungannya juga dengan kejadian tadi malam. Siapa yang tidak tahu gadis ini? Primadona sekolah yang punya _brother complex_ akut? Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, Gilbert mau tak mau harus berurusan dengannya karena subjek _brother complex_ Natalia tak lain tak bukan adalah Ivan Braginski.

"Aku takkan memberikannya padamu," desis Natalia, dan untuk sesaat Gilbert bisa melihat semua karakter antagonis Disney dan Marvel berkumpul jadi satu dalam diri gadis itu.

Gilbert merasa sangat terselamatkan ketika nampannya sudah terisi sehingga ia tak perlu menjawab atau membalas perkataan Natalia tadi. Ia buru-buru mengangkat makan siangnya yang berupa sandwich daging asap, _french toast_, puding melon, dan susu ke arah salah satu meja yang kosong. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya merinding sampai ia tidak peduli lagi dengan ketidakjantanannya.

Gilbert baru saja akan mengambil gigitan pertama di sandwichnya ketika seseorang meletakkan nampannya ke atas meja. Ketika ia mendongak, ia bisa melihat Ivan tersenyum padanya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Gilbert mengangguk, tidak sadar Natalia baru saja mematahkan sendoknya di meja lain. Ia kemudian sadar isi nampan Ivan agak berbeda di menu utamanya. "Kau dapat sup itu dari mana?" tanyanya setelah Ivan duduk dengan nyaman di sampingnya.

Ivan menoleh padanya sambil mengangkat sendok. "Dari konter kantin. Kau tidak baca menu hari ini?"

Gilbert menggeleng. "Ah, aku tadi berlari masuk," setengah benar. Gilbert tidak menghabiskan waktu membaca menu seperti yang kadang ia lakukan karena ada Natalia tadi.

Untuk beberapa menit dua orang cowok itu makan dengan tenang, masing-masing hilang dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Gilbert tengah menjilati jarinya ketika ia sadar Ivan tengah memandanginya. "Apa?"

Ivan tersenyum, tangannya meraih kotak susunya di ujung nampan. "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir bahkan jemarimu pun aku suka."

Gilbert tertawa lewat hidungnya dan memutar mata. "Oh, tentu saja. Aku ini kan sempurna."

Ivan tersenyum lebih lebar sedikit, kemudian ekspresinya jadi agak dingin ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Kau tampak akrab dengan Bonnefoy."

Gilbert menelan puding melonnya dan mengangguk. "Dia sahabatku."

Ivan memainkan sedotan susunya sambil memandangi nampannya yang hampir kosong. "Sahabat tidak berangkulan seperti pasangan di koridor, _da_?"

"Hah. Kau cemburu? Semua orang tahu Francis merayu apapun yang punya denyut nadi," jawab Gilbert acuh, mulai berpikir bahwa Ivan kadang bisa sangat konyol dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Ivan sedang menahan diri untuk tidak meremas karton susunya dan mengotori meja. "_Da_, aku memang cemburu. Apa kau lupa kalau aku mencintaimu, Gilbert?" cowok albino yang biasanya sangat tidak sensitif dengan perasaan orang lain tiba-tiba saja bisa merasakan nada tersakiti dalam kalimat Ivan.

"Kau tahu kan Franny sudah punya Matt?" Gilbert memandangi Ivan yang menghabiskan susunya. Ia agak syok karena pernyataan blak-blakan dari cowok Rusia di sampingnya itu.

"Tapi semua orang tahu itu tidak menghapus fakta bahwa Bonnefoy merayu apapun yang punya denyut nadi," Ivan tampak ingin meremas meja sekarang. Atau meremas Francis yang punya rambut di wajah itu, seperti yang dibilang Eliza.

"Kau cuma membalikkan semua yang kukatakan, Ivan. Santailah sedikit. Lagipula secara harfiah aku kan belum milikmu atau apa?" Gilbert tertawa pelan, namun ia sadar bahwa Ivan kurang setuju dari caranya mengernyit di sampingnya.

Tapi kemudian, setelah meremas karton susunya yang langsung jadi gumpalan menyedihkan, Ivan tersenyum dan berkata, "Makanya, cepatlah jadi milikku sebelum Bonnefoy jadi seperti karton ini." Ia meletakkan porsi pudingnya ke nampan Gilbert dan berjalan pergi.

Ketika bel yang menandakan akhir waktu istirahat berdering, Gilbert masih duduk di tempatnya dengan dua puding melon. Ia menunduk dalam, berusaha menutupi wajahnya karena ia tahu ia sedang memerah. Merah sekali, seperti tomat yang selalu dibawa kakak laki-laki Feliciano. Dan hatinya—Gilbert sampai meremas dadanya—hatinya berdegup secara tidak biasa tiap kali ia mengingat wajah dan kalimat Ivan barusan. Cowok albino itu langsung merasa gawat menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Sejak pernyataan cinta dari Ivan, Gilbert jadi lebih awas akan keberadaannya. Biasanya di kelas-kelas yang ada Ivannya Gilbert tidak peduli bahkan kadang tidak ingat mereka sekelas. Tapi sekarang setelah ia tahu makna dari tatapan-tatapan dan eksistensi Ivan yang selalu ada di dekatnya, rasanya sulit untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya. Gilbert menyadari satu hal lagi: Ivan tak pernah duduk di depannya, selalu di belakang. Namun yang tak berubah adalah mereka yang tak saling bicara, setidaknya di kelas atau di koridor. Sekarang Gilbert tidak mengganggu adiknya makan siang di atap karena ia menemukan dirinya kembali duduk berdua bersama Ivan. Ini hari Kamis pertamanya di kantin sekolah.

Ketika Gilbert bisa mendengar suara nampan aluminium yang diletakkan di sampingnya, secara refleks tubuhnya menegang entah untuk alasan apa. Kemudian setelah Ivan duduk dan Gilbert sadar makanan cowok di sampingnya lagi-lagi sesuatu yang panas dan berkuah, ia jadi lupa untuk tegang.

"Kau suka sekali makanan berkuah," kata Gilbert sebelum memakan kentang rebus dengan saus daging dan jamur miliknya. "...dan kau memakannya tanpa meniupnya dulu."

Ivan tersenyum. "Ah, jadi kau memerhatikanku, _da_? Aku suka makanan hangat karena... aku benci sekali dingin."

"_Nein! _Aku tidak sengaja memerhatikanmu! Jangan sok, ya. Jadi karena itu kau pakai syal ke mana-mana tanpa takut dikira orang tolol?" sembur Gilbert karena dia _memang_ memerhatikan Ivan lewat ekor matanya ketika mereka makan bersama kemarin.

"_Da_. Aku sungguh benci dingin dan salju," untuk menekankan pernyataannya, Ivan memandang sengit ke salju yang turun di luar jendela. Kemudian ia mulai makan dan Gilbert mengikutinya.

"Oh ya, Gilbert... apa Jumat siang kau ada waktu?" tanya Ivan setelah meminum capuccinonya.

"Hm... di jam bebas maksudmu? Ada. Kenapa?" Gilbert memutar tutup Pocari Sweatnya. Ia cukup puas karena menu hari ini kentang dan rasanya sangat enak.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu membeli kado Natal," kata Ivan sambil membenarkan letak syalnya yang agak melorot.

"Oh! Aku bahkan belum memikirkan itu! Oke, aku akan pegi denganmu. Merasa beruntunglah karena diriku yang _awesome_ mau ikut denganmu!" Gilbert tersenyum sombong, dibalas Ivan yang tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kutunggu di Gerbang Timur pukul dua ya," Ivan membereskan nampannya dan bangkit untuk pergi.

"Uh-huh," Gilbert mengangguk tanpa benar-benar menaruh perasaannya pada gerakan itu karena ia sedang membuat daftar hadiah yang harus dibelinya dalam kepala.

Seperti yang sudah disetujui, Jumat siang setelah jam bebas (yang merupakan waktu ketika semua siswa-siswi Hetalia High diperbolehkan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah untuk berbelanja ataupun jalan-jalan) resmi dimulai, Gilbert mengganti seragam musim dinginnya dengan pakaian tebal dan mengganti sepatu kulitnya dengan sepatu keds tinggi. Ia menjejalkan daftar hadiah yang dibuatnya semalam ke dalam kantong jaketnya sambil melihat ke arah jam.

"Gil? Kau mau pergi?" Antonio yang sedang membaca majalah di kasurnya bertanya ke teman sekamarnya itu.

"_Ja. _Kau tidak kencan dengan pacarmu yang selalu marah itu?" Gilbert bertanya balik, tapi ia langsung berpikir bahwa ia harusnya tidak melakukannya setelah melihat ekspresi muram di wajah Antonio. "Ah, aku pergi."

Seorang Gilbert Beillschmidt yang _awesome_ sedang berusaha untuk tidak kelihatan senang ketika ia bisa melihat sosok tinggi bersyal krem lembut berdiri bersandar pada tembok menunggunya di antara lautan manusia yang juga berjalan keluar. Tanpa sadar kaki-kakinya berjalan jadi lebih cepat dan ia sudah berdiri di depan Ivan, memandangi garis hidung cowok yang menunduk itu.

"Hei," sapa Gilbert agak keras di tengah keramaian. Kepala Ivan langsung tegak mendengar suaranya.

Ivan tersenyum senang. "Kita berangkat, _da_?"

Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit, Gilbert dan Ivan bisa melihat papan-papan reklame dan penunjuk jalan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka telah sampai di kota. Toko-toko yang mereka lewati telah penuh dengan dekorasi Natal yang serba kelap-kelip. Gilbert berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah toko boneka yang menjual boneka burung kuning kecil bertopi santa.

"Ada yang ingin kau beli, Gilbert?" Ivan menyadari temannya yang berjarak agak jauh di belakangnya. Ia berhenti sampai Gilbert berada di sampingnya.

"_Nein_. Omong-omong, kita kemana nih?" tanya Gilbert sambil memandang sekeliling. Ia jarang ke kota. Biasanya ia cukup pergi ke mini market dekat sekolah untuk beli sabun atau sikat gigi. Ia ke kota terakhir kali untuk beli kaus kaki dan beberapa film.

"Ke sana?" mata-mata merah Gilbert mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ivan. Jari telunjuk panjang milik cowok tinggi itu mengarah ke sebuah toko hadiah dan pernak-pernik.

Gilbert membuka catatannya segera setelah ia sadar bahwa toko itu menjual berbagai macam barang. Yang tertulis pertama di daftarnya adalah Ludwig—pena baru. Gilbert tidak sengaja melemparkan pena mahal adiknya ke selokan sekolah di suatu musim panas karena tangannya berkeringat. Kemudian Feliciano—cat berkilau dari kerang, Antonio—kaos tomat, Francis—alat pencukur, Arthur—alat pencukur, Kiku—sumpit lucu, Elizaveta—wajan mainan, Roderich—cokelat murah, Matthew—sirup maple. Gilbert merasa tidak melupakan seorang pun (malah ia sempat bingung kenapa ada Arthur dalam daftarnya, tapi setelah melihat hadiah yang akan dibelikannya, ia tidak keberatan) dan ia mulai bergerak untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang yang harus dibelinya. Ivan sudah menghilang tanpa pamit dan cowok albino itu agak sebal karenanya.

Di dalam keranjang Gilbert sudah ada semua yang ia perlukan dan ia bersyukur bisa menemukan hadiah untuk Feliciano di sini. Pacar imut adiknya itu sering bercerita padanya tentang betapa ia ingin punya cat tersebut. Cowok itu hendak pergi ke bagian kertas kado ketika ia bisa melihat Ivan yang mencolok karena tinggi badannya berdiri di depan rak berisi pita rambut berwarna-warni. Gilbert bisa melihat wajah serius cowok itu. _Apa dia mau beli pita untuk Natalia?_ Tapi Gilbert memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke rak kertas kado.

Gilbert memandangi kabut tipis yang dihasilkannya melayang sebentar kemudian menghilang di udara yang dingin. Ia melihat Ivan sedang membayar barang-barangnya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar sambil mencari-cari kafe yang bisa didatanginya.

"Gilbert, maaf membuatmu menunggu," Ivan berkata sambil membuka pintu kaca toko. Ia buru-buru menghampiri cowok albino itu.

"Kau sebaiknya traktir aku minum cokelat panas kalau kau sungguh-sungguh menyesal membuat diriku yang _awesome _menunggu," Gilbert pura-pura cemberut.

"Kalau begitu ayo," Ivan tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahunya ke Starbucks terdekat.

Di Starbucks, Gilbert bisa melihat banyak siswa-siswi Hetalia High mendominasi sebagian besar meja yang ada di lantai satu. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian adalah Arthur dan Alfred karena mereka berdebat tentang teh dan kopi dengan suara keras sekali seakan mereka sendirian. Gilbert nyengir mengingat hadiahnya untuk Arthur. Ia pasti akan dianggap sangat berjasa karena telah membasmi alis menyebalkan milik cowok Inggris itu.

"Di bawah ramai, _da_? Bagaimana kalau kita minum di atas saja?" tanya Ivan sambil memberikan Gilbert cokelat panasnya.

"Ide bagus," Gilbert menurut saja sambil menghangatkan ujung-ujung jarinya dengan panas yang dihasilkan minumannya.

Dua cowok itu memilih untuk duduk di kursi sudut yang tampak hangat. Segera setelah mereka meletakkan cangkir-cangkir mereka dan beberapa muffin mini, Ivan memulai percakapan lagi. "Kau dapat semua yang kau cari?"

"_Ja._ Toko itu lengkap, ya?" Gilbert menyeruput minuman yang menghangatkan tenggorokannya.

"Baguslah," Ivan tersenyum padanya—senyum yang membuat Gilbert harus memalingkan wajahnya kalau tidak ingin ketahuan memerah—kemudian merapatkan lilitan syalnya.

"Kau beli pita untuk siapa?" tanya Gilbert ketika ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Ivan terdiam agak lama sebelum menjawab. "Bukan untuk siapa-siapa. Teman."

Gilbert mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban itu. "Bukan untuk adikmu?" Ivan menggeleng sambil meneguk lagi minumannya. "Oh."

Setelah itu keduanya sama sekali tidak berusaha memulai percakapan sampai cangkir-cangkir mereka kosong dan muffin mereka hanya tinggal remah-remah kecil seukuran semut. Kemudian keduanya berputar sebentar di toko-toko dekat  
situ sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama ketika langit berubah oranye.

Sepanjang jalan di blok Hetalia High kosong, dan Gilbert bisa mendengar bunyi gemerisik setiap kali Ivan melangkahkan kakinya atau memindahkan tas belanjaannya ke tangan lain. Sunyi sekali, namun anehnya Gilbert merasa damai dan tenang. Sekali-sekali begini juga tidak buruk. Mereka melangkah pelan di atas salju di halaman sekolah sebelum masuk ke gedung asrama.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Ivan berhenti beberapa meter sebelum mereka sampai ke lorong yang memisahkan kamar mereka, tepat di depan jendela besar yang tirainya diikat ke samping. Gilbert bisa melihat rambut pirang pasir Ivan yang jadi oranye karena cahaya senja dan bagaimana Ivan terlihat seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Sedetik kemudian Ivan berbalik cepat, menangkup wajah Gilbert yang dingin, dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Belum sempat Gilbert bereaksi, Ivan menekan bibirnya ke telinga cowok albino itu dan berbisik, "Waktumu tinggal dua hari, Gilbert."

Cahaya senja mulai menampakkan semburat oranye tua yang agak kemerahan. Berkas-berkasnya menembus jendela di samping Gilbert dan menyamarkan wajah merah remaja itu. Untuk beberapa saat Gilbert berdiri di sana, memandangi punggung dan mantel cokelat Ivan sampai sosoknya hilang di tikungan lorong.

Malam itu Gilbert terus bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya meskipun ia tidak sedang bermimpi buruk. Justru sebaliknya. Di dalam mimpinya Ivan terus muncul entah untuk memeluknya, sekadar menggenggam tangannya, atau menciumnya di pipi dan bibir. Ketika pagi harinya Gilbert terbangun dengan sendirinya tanpa bantuan Antonio ataupun Ludwig, ia meringkuk dulu di kasurnya sambil memegangi telinga kiri dan bibirnya. Gilbert membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, bergumam tentang dirinya yang sudah lama tidak begini.

Seharian Gilbert tidak bisa berhenti memandangi bibir tipis Ivan tiap kali ia berbicara padanya. Gilbert tahu ia hampir tidak _awesome _lagikarena kelakuannya yang sangat feminin, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena sebelum ia menyadarinya ia sudah memerah dan memalingkan muka dari Ivan. Ia ingin menjauh dari cowok itu demi harga dirinya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga ingin berbicara dan melihat Ivan tersenyum seperti biasanya. Jadi Gilbert berusaha mati-matian untuk terlihat normal ketika ia berakhir makan semeja di perayaan Christmas Eve yang diselenggarakan anak-anak OSIS.

Gilbert berusaha mendengarkan pidato sambutan Arthur selaku ketua acara dan ketua OSIS daripada memandangi Ivan yang kelihatan lebih tampan dari biasanya dengan baju kasual. Gilbert sendiri hanya memakai kaus rajut sederhana dan jaket merahnya yang biasa. Kemudian setelah acara makan dan bertukar hadiah selesai, semua siswa-siswi yang dikumpulkan di aula super luas itu berhamburan keluar. Gilbert terpisah dari Ivan karena ia memandangi Arthur yang diam-diam berciuman dengan Alfred di belakang podium.

Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan hadiah-hadiah yang didapatnya di dekat telinga, Gilbert bersenandung riang ke arah kamarnya yang berpelat 455. Ia hanya tinggal belok kanan untuk sampai di lorong yang memisahkan kamarnya dan Ivan di depan sana, namun ia berhenti ketika ia mendengar dua orang lebih yang sedang mengobrol. Tunggu, ia bukan berhenti karena ia tidak mau mengganggu mereka—masa bodoh dengan privasi—tapi ia berhenti karena salah satu dari tiga suara yang didengarnya adalah milik Ivan. Cowok itu merapat ke tembok untuk menguping.

"Chelles, aku kembali duluan, ya!" ah, Gilbert mengenali suara imut itu. Milik adik ceweknya Vash Zwingli (ah, akhirnya ia ingat namanya). Tak lama terdengar suara kaki yang berlari menjauh.

"Eh? Lili!" ah, sekarang suara Chelles kecil yang wakil ketua OSIS itu. Sedang apa dia bersama Ivan? Gilbert mengintip sedikit untuk menemukan gadis dengan pita merah besar yang mengikat rambut hitamnya di kedua sisi wajahnya itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Ivan. Gadis kelas satu itu tampak sangat mini di depan Ivan yang sebesar Hulk.

"Kau buru-buru?" tanya Ivan, dan Gilbert berani bersumpah Chelles baru saja tersipu malu hanya karena pertanyaan itu!

"Eh... t-tidak. A-anu, ini hadiah untukmu, tadi tidak sempat kuberikan," mata Gilbert melebar melihat hadiah yang diulurkan Chelles. Kertas pembungkusnya warna pink! Pink!

"Ah, aku juga punya untukmu," Ivan mengulurkan bungkusan kecil berwarna perak pada gadis itu. TUNGGU. APA INI. Kenapa gadis tolol berkuncir dua itu dapat kado dari Ivan sementara Gilbert yang _awesome _tidak?

Gilbert sudah hampir keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika ia melihat Chelles bodoh itu makin merah. Tapi... lalu apa? Apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya? Apa yang _ingin_ Gilbert lakukan pada pemandangan di depannya itu?

"Terima kasih," ucap Chelles malu, kemudian ketika ia menerima hadiahnya, gadis manis itu juga menarik pergelangan tangan Ivan dan mencium pipinya dengan berjinjit. Namun karena ia kehilangan keseimbangan, ciumannya jadi mendarat di sudut bibir Ivan. Dan detik itu juga, Gilbert melangkah dengan wajah merah padam karena alasan yang berbeda dari cewek itu.

Menyadari kehadiran orang lain, Chelles dan Ivan langsung mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhkan diri. Ivan tersenyum pada Gilbert yang tidak memandanginya sementara Chelles tertunduk malu.

"Gilbert! Sudah kembali dari aula?" sapa Ivan, tapi Gilbert hanya berjalan lurus tanpa menghiraukannya. Ivan mengernyit. "Gilbert?" panggilnya, tapi cowok albino itu tidak berhenti berjalan dengan gusar. "Uh, Chelles, sampai jumpa!"

Ivan berbelok dan berlari mengejar Gilbert di lorong yang memisahkan kamar mereka. Di depan jendela yang kini sudah tertutup tirainya, Ivan menarik lengan atas Gilbert hanya untuk ditepis dengan kasar. "Gilbert?"

"Jangan sentuh aku," desis Gilbert, masih belum menghadap ke arah Ivan. "Jangan sentuh aku, _dummkompf_!" bentaknya lagi.

Ivan mengernyit lebih dalam, mengerti maksud kata terakhir yang dipakai Gilbert dari caranya mengucapkannya. "Gilbert, kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tanya?" teriak Gilbert sambil mengayunkan satu tangannya dengan marah. Ia memandang mata-mata violet Ivan dengan tatapan kasar. "Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi padaku yang kau cium di sini kemarin lalu melihatmu mencium cewek lain? Hah?"

"Gilbert, Chelles yang menciumku," Ivan menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya dari atas ke bawah dalam usaha menenangkan diri.

"Terserah! Itu tidak menghapus fakta kalau kau ternyata bajingan tolol yang punya banyak pacar!" cecar Gilbert penuh emosi. Wajahnya jadi merah karena amarah yang menguasainya. "Kau bahkan mau saja dicium seperti itu!"

Ivan tampak tersinggung, tapi ia masih berusaha tenang dan menjelaskan. "Dengar dulu, Gilbert... Chelles itu..."

"Stop! Aku tidak mau dengar. Jangan dekati aku lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu, Braginski. Enyahlah!" Gilbert berteriak untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi.

Sisa malam itu berlalu dengan kabur. Entah karena amarahnya yang memuncak, atau karena air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya tanpa henti. Pagi harinya Gilbert hanya meringkuk di bawah selimutnya, mengacuhkan Antonio yang menanyakan keadaannya, juga Ludwig bahkan Feliciano. Ia menolak bicara pada siapapun dan memakan sarapannya ketika Antonio sudah keluar untuk menghadiri acara Natal yang diadakan klub sepak bola. Kemudian Gilbert berbaring lagi dan menangis lagi karena ia merasa dunia begitu tidak adil. Kenapa ia harus jadi satu-satunya yang tidak bahagia di hari Natal?

Gilbert tidak tahu kenapa ia masih ada di kelas di hari Selasa. Ia sudah mengaku tidak enak badan dan bolos sekolah di hari Senin. Ia bingung kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padanya kalau ia sedang menderita sakit kepala parah pagi tadi. Gilbert memandang ke depan kelas meskipun ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang guru fisikanya terangkan semata-mata karena ia tidak ingin memandangi Ivan yang duduk dua kursi di belakangnya.

Selama sisa hari Selasa itu dan Rabu esoknya Gilbert berhasil membuat dirinya sibuk dengan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk dan menghindari Ivan sepenuhnya. Jangan salah, menghindari seorang cowok Rusia bertubuh besar dengan cengkraman mematikan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Di awal hari Kamis, kalau bukan karena bantuan banyak orang—bahkan sampai Alfred pun ikut terlibat—Gilbert mungkin sudah tidak utuh lagi sekarang.

"Hei, Gil. _No kidding, I know how scary an angry Russian can be,_" kata Alfred dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan _big mac_—Gilbert, Arthur, Elizaveta dan Kyle harus menjorokkan tubuh mereka ke arah cowok Amerika itu untuk mengerti perkataannya. "Kulihat dia tadi di toilet, wajahnya seperti dia bisa kapan saja mengeluarkan nafas api dan makan anak-anak kecil."

"Ini bukan film Hollywood, Jones," Kyle menghela nafasnya yang sekali ini saja tidak bau rokok. Dengan aksen Skotlandianya, orang-orang juga perlu menjorokkan tubuh mereka untuk mencerna kalimatnya barusan.

Gilbert menghela nafas frustasi sambil mengubur wajahnya ke lengan-lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja kantin. "Tunggu, Kyle, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Cowok yang terkenal karena hobi merokoknya dan rambut merah naturalnya itu mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya semacam makhluk halus berwarna hijau muda mencuri semua persediaan rokokku semalam," dan semua orang yang mengerti langsung melirik Arthur.

Gilbert menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Ternyata meminta bantuan kepada orang-orang _random_ memang tidak akan menghasilkan apapun kecuali Elizaveta yang menganjurkannya untuk diskusi dulu secara damai dengan Ivan. Itu pun disarankannya dengan sikap yang tidak terlalu peduli sebelum cewek berjepit rambut bunga itu menginterogasi kakak beradik Kyle dan Arthur tentang kemungkinan cinta terlarang yang tumbuh di antara mereka (hasilnya adalah Kyle yang tertawa keras seperti maniak dan Alfred yang ngambek).

Mengintip ke lorong tempat loker, Gilbert bersyukur ia tidak melihat Ivan di antara siswa-siswi yang sibuk mengambil buku untuk pelajaran mereka berikutnya. Ia berjalan santai ke arah lokernya yang dipenuhi Post-It berbentuk burung kuning lucu dan foto dirinya. Ia baru saja akan meraih buku paket kimianya ketika seseorang dengan kasar menutup pintu loker tersebut dan membuat Gilbert terlonjak. Cowok albino itu berbalik dengan niat hendak marah, tapi dibatalkannya.

"Ketemu kau, Kraut tolol," geram Natalia dengan suara yang bisa membuat anak-anak mimpi buruk bertahun-tahun. Gilbert jadi ingat Bima pernah bilang kalau Natalia sudah mengamuk ia jadi seperti kuntilanak versi bule atau semacamnya. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gilbert menelan ludah. "Mengambil buku...?" jawabnya sambil terkekeh gugup.

Natalia menggebrak loker tempatnya meletakkan tangan, di atas bahu Gilbert yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Bukan. Kau. Sedang. Membuat. Kakakku. Tidak. Bahagia," geram Natalia lagi, menekankan tiap kata yang diucapkannya. Ia melotot sampai Gilbert mengira bola-bola mata beriris ungu muda itu bakalan keluar dari rongganya.

Karena kalimat barusan, sedikit rasa takut Gilbert tergantikan oleh rasa sebal. "Memang kenapa—"

Natalia menggebrak loker lebih keras kali ini, sukses membuat Gilbert tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "DENGAR, BEILLSCHMIDT. SEBAIKNYA KALI INI KAU DENGARKAN AKU BAIK-BAIK!" bentak gadis marah itu, keras sampai semua orang di koridor memandanginya. Natalia mengambil nafas dalam ketika Gilbert tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. "Kau sudah salah paham tentang kakakku dan Chelles. Benar-benar salah paham dan kau sebaiknya menggunakan telingamu lebih baik dari mulutmu itu karena kau hanya akan berakhir sakit hati sendiri. Kau dengar aku? Kau salah paham. Yeah, oke, aku tahu kau melihat Chelles mencium kakakku itu—kalau bisa aku juga ingin membotakinya, Chelles si gadis OSIS sialan—tapi kejadian itu murni sepihak. Dan kakakku tidak punya perasaan khusus pada Chelles sama sekali."

Bahu-bahu Gilbert yang tegang karena kaget menurun perlahan. "Kau bisa jelaskan kenapa mereka ada di koridor waktu itu?"

"Tanggal 24 ulang tahun Chelles," jawab Natalia, urat-urat yang muncul di pelipisnya sudah hilang dan ia tidak lagi melotot.

"Kenapa Ivan harus peduli?" tanya Gilbert, dan Natalia bisa merasakan nada sebal yang digunakan cowok albino itu.

"Aku tidak tahu sejarah kenapa kakakku dan Chelles bisa saling kenal," Natalia akhirnya menarik tangannya yang kemudian ia biarkan menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. "Tapi satu yang aku tahu tentang kakakku dan kau," gadis itu menghela nafas bosan sambil memindahkan sejumput rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Gilbert menegakkan posisi berdirinya. "Apa?"

"Kakakku tidak main-main tentang perasaannya padamu," jawab Natalia dengan nada sengit dan melipat ia tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Gilbert mengikuti gerakan gadis di depannya dan bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Yah, kau tidak pernah ke rumah kami, sih. Ia sudah membangun semacam altar pemujaan untukmu di kamarnya, lengkap dengan fotomu dan... berhelai-helai rambutmu yang ditemukannya di koridor atau dicurinya dari kaus olahragamu," Natalia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat reaksi konyol Gilbert sebelum ia berjalan pergi. "Tapi aku takkan membukakan pintu rumah kami semudah itu, Kraut," teriaknya sambil melenggang sombong dan menghilang di tikungan lain.

Setelah itu Gilbert hanya diam memandangi suatu titik di atas sepatunya, berusaha mencerna ulang semua penjelasan Natalia barusan. Walaupun sebal mengakuinya, tapi Gilbert tahu gadis itu ada benarnya juga. Gilbert memang bukan tipe orang yang sabar dan mau mendengarkan ketika marah, dan ia ingat betul Ivan sudah berusaha menjelaskan kejadian itu padanya. Gilbert menutup matanya dengan satu tangan, menghela nafas ketika hatinya terasa sakit waktu mengingat wajah Ivan waktu itu. Seperti itukah wajah rapuh Ivan yang putus asa?

Sisa hari Kamis itu dihabiskan Gilbert untuk memikirkan kembali tindakan-tindakan dan keputusan bodohnya waktu ia memaki Ivan. Kemudian cowok albino yang seharian bisa merasakan air mata menggenang di mata merahnya itu teringat akan janji yang tidak ditepatinya: janji tentang menjawab pernyataan cinta Ivan kepadanya sebelum hari Natal tiba. Ia sudah terlambat empat hari untuk menjawab. Menyadari hal itu, Gilbert jadi takut kalau-kalau Ivan sudah tidak suka padanya lagi, atau bahkan, membencinya. Ia sering dengar rumor tentang Ivan yang kejam pada musuh-musuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang mengusik Gilbert. Ia takut Ivan sudah membencinya, benar-benar takut.

Tanggal 30 pagi, Gilbert sulit bangun karena semalam ia banyak berpikir tentang bagaimana ia bisa berdiskusi dengan Ivan. Namun pada akhirnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu. Ia sangat kurang tidur dan ia pasrah saja jika memang tidak ada cara untuknya dan Ivan kembali seperti dulu.

Kepala Gilbert terasa sangat kosong dan penuh sekaligus ketika pada jam istirahat Katyusha mendatanginya dengan wajah khawatir dan mata berkaca-kaca. Gilbert baru bisa memerhatikannya setelah dada-dada besar gadis itu menimbulkan suara khas mereka. "Gilbert! Tolong adikku!"

Gilbert sedang memerhatikan kancing jaket Katyusha di bagian dada yang sepertinya akan lepas sehingga butuh beberapa saat untuk merespon. "Hah? Ivan kenapa?"

"Adikku sudah bolos sejak jam pertama, dan dia menolak masuk! Dia sejak pagi sudah duduk di halaman belakang tanpa makan sarapan! Bagaimana kalau dia kena hepatitis?" Katyusha mengayun-ayunkan lengan-lengannya dengan panik, dan ia sudah mulai menangis lagi.

Gilbert langsung tegak dari duduknya dan berlari keluar kelas. Tapi ia berhenti dulu di ambang pintu untuk berkata, "Ivan tidak akan kena hepatitis, kenanya hipotermia, _sestra!_"

Ternyata Katyusha tidak berbohong tentang semua yang dikatakannya karena Gilbert bisa melihat Ivan duduk di bawah pohon kering dengan lapisan tipis salju menutupi bahu dan kepalanya. Gilbert ingin menamparnya karena Ivan bisa saja mati kalau ia terus-terusan begitu, tapi ia ingat kalau ia yang harus minta maaf. Jadi ia berlari ke arah cowok itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

Ivan tampak kaget, hidungnya sudah memerah dan bibirnya sedikit biru. "Gilbert?"

Gilbert memandanginya khawatir, takut cowok itu bisa mati kapan saja. Tapi ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dan bicara. "Aku langsung saja, apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Ivan mengangguk, sedikit salju yang ada di atas kepalanya berjatuhan. "Aku masih mencintaimu, tepatnya."

Gilbert menahan diri untuk tidak menangis karena banyak alasan. "Oke. Aku minta maaf karena aku marah padamu. Kuakui itu sangat tidak _awesome._"

Ivan terdiam sebentar sebelum merespon, "Chelles itu... dia pernah menangkap basah aku yang sedang berusaha membobol lokermu..."

"Hah?"

"Tentu saja itu adalah perbuatan yang melanggar aturan. Tapi waktu itu ia berjanji tidak akan melaporkanku pada guru... makanya aku merasa berhutang dan memberinya kado Natal. Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia... punya motif lain," jelas Ivan sambil terkekeh. Kemudian ia bersin dan batuk-batuk.

"Aargh! Aku tidak bisa marah tentang itu sekarang! Kau beku, bodoh! Ayo masuk!" Gilbert mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, lalu berdiri sambil menarik Ivan bersamanya. Ia kemudian berjinjit untuk membersihkan salju dari tubuh Ivan.

Ivan memandangi Gilbert sebelum berkata, "Jadi kita baikan, _da_?"

"Ya. Baikan dan pacaran... setidaknya aku akan jadi hadiah ulang tahunmu, kan?" jawab Gilbert tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Ivan tersenyum dan menarik Gilbert ke pelukannya. "_Ich liebe dich, _Gilbert."

**-Sekarang-**

"Gil, kau dengar apa yang Braginski katakan barusan?" tanya Francis berbisik sambil mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah belakang.

"Tentu saja dengar, bodoh!"

"Ah, Gilbert! Kau mirip Romano kalau sudah merah begini~"

"Sudah melakukannya berapa kali?"

"Diam kau, cabul!"

"Beillschmidt! Bonnefoy! Carriedo! Jangan berisik! Beillschmidt jangan mengumpat di kelas!"

"Maaf, Sir!"

Antonio dan Francis terkekeh-kekeh pelan melihat Gilbert yang jadi sasaran utama kemarahan guru konseling tua di depan kelas itu. Gilbert menoleh ketika ia bisa mendengar Ivan dan Bima juga ikut tertawa. Ketika cowok albino itu menoleh ke belakang untuk melotot pada keduanya, Ivan malah menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

Katanya: Aku akan membuatmu bahagia.

Dan detik itu juga ketika Gilbert melihat senyum di wajah Ivan, ia merasa bahwa pencarian cintanya selama SMA telah sampai pada akhir yang diharapkannya.

**-End-**

**A/N: **Hola hola hola! Sacchan di sini kembali dengan OTP! Haha! Saya menulis cerita ini karena saya hampir lulus dan saya sadar sebenarnya kehidupan SMP saya hanya berputar di tiga masalah utama. Dan... yah, bisa dibilang saya sudah mengalami tiga tema yang saya angkat sebagai fanfiction ini. (Meskipun versi saya lebih pahit dan tidak selalu _happy ending_ :D) kalau kebetulan ada pembaca Chained, saya mohon maaf karena belum update... mohon bertahan sebentaaaar lagi! Tolong maklumi typos dan OOCness juga, ya! Next chapter adalah USUK! Yay! (Meskipun saya pinginnya Ameripan... huhue :3)

**Say thanks to:**

DOES – Shura

My Chemical Romance – I Don't Love You

AKB48 – Beginner

**Reviews**** down here, ****ありがと****う****!**


End file.
